Dish Best Served
Dish Best Served is the eleventh episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 13. It aired on June 21, 2015 for sponsors and June 22nd, 2015 for the general public, and is the 276th episode overall. Characters Reds and Blues *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Donut *Lopez *Epsilon *Tucker *Caboose *Washington *Carolina *Freckles *Doc New Republic *Kimball *Smith *Bitters *Jensen *Palomo *Several soldiers Federal Army of Chorus *Emily Grey *Doyle (Mentioned only) *Several soldiers Charon Industries *Sharkface *Locus *Several soldiers Other *Epsilon-Delta *Epsilon-Theta Plot Somewhere out in the eastern mountain range, Carolina catches up to a fleeing Sharkface and swiftly outdoes him in battle. However, Sharkface makes a quick recovery and disarms Carolina of her weapons. Meanwhile, at Crash Site Alpha, a Fed and a Rebel fight over a section of cover until the Rebel is killed by a cloaked Locus. Locus is informed by one of his men that enemy reinforcements are nearby, though Locus shows no sign of worry as he acknowledges his assurance that the Chorus armies will be dead before their help arrives. Suddenly, Washington radios Locus on an open channel and gets him to give away his position by causing him to shoot at his empty helmet, which Wash raises by using his battle rifle. Upon seeing the sniper's vapor trail the lieutenants fire at Locus, forcing him to take cover. Jensen then gives Kimball and the Reds the okay to release the smokescreen, which they do, shrouding the battlefield in black smoke. After the Reds kill numerous Space Pirates by executing a slow-motion car crash, they, along with the rest of the assault team, escape Alpha. Wash then radios Locus again and reveals that he knew the latter was watching him while he was with the Federal Army and decided to watch him too. He then adds that he is the real soldier while Locus is simply a killer, before logging off. In response, Locus demands a vehicle. Back at the east mountains, Doc continues to throttle Tucker in maniacal anger while Caboose explains their relationship with Doc to Dr. Grey. After Grey knocks Doc off of Tucker the group is confronted by two space pirates, who are soon killed by Donut and Lopez. The two Reds then join Tucker and Caboose in finding Doyle, while Grey stays behind to look after Doc. Meanwhile, Carolina and Sharkface continue their brawl, both equally matched. Carolina manages to dislocate Sharkface's shoulder, but the latter quickly fastens it back in place and begins to outmatch Carolina. After Sharkface nearly incinerates her face with a flamethrower installed right into his armor, Carolina breaks free from his grasp and finally realizes who Sharkface is. She manages to knock him down onto a frozen lake but Sharkface cracks it open, causing him to fall through into the tunnel below, though he grabs Carolina with a grappling hook and drags her down as well. As the two slide their way out of the tunnel, Carolina demands Epsilon activate all of her armor enhancements, though the latter expresses his concerns. Nonetheless, Epsilon helps Carolina use her bubble shield, Adaptive Camouflage, and Speed Boost against Sharkface, but the latter still outmatches her. Overwhelmed, Carolina tells Epsilon to run her healing unit but the latter states that it's too much for him to handle, though she refuses to give up. Sharkface then uses his flamethrowers, combined with a self-made explosion via two frag grenades, to propel himself towards Carolina, forcing her to flee. As she approaches the edge of the cliff Carolina decides to confront Sharkface head on, but Epsilon argues against this. As Carolina turns around to face Sharkface, Epsilon gets assistance from his memory counterparts of Delta and Theta. Shockingly, however, both Theta and Delta quickly dematerialize, as Epsilon becomes incapable of running multiple enhancements at once. Unable to help Carolina, Epsilon dematerializes as well. As a result, Carolina trips and falls off the edge of the cliff, smashing into the snow below. Sharkface then looks over the ledge and slowly walks away. Transcript Sharkface jumps over the hilltop and slides down the mountainside. When he reaches the plateau at the frozen lake he starts running and turns around to look behind him. Sharkface: Huh? He sees Carolina, who jumps at him and delivers a straight punch to his face. Sharkface reels from the punch, when Carolina somersaults and makes a butterfly kick downwards onto his head again and then kicks him back into a pile of snow, where he is knocked down. Cut to Carolina in a fighting pose. Carolina: Heh, still got it. Epsilon: (voice only) Yeah, congratulations. Now, can we get back to the thing we came here for? Carolina: (turns around and starts to walk away) I had to make sure he wasn't a threat. Epsilon: Having to stroke your own ego is more like it. Carolina: Oh, please. Like you're one to talk! Suddenly Sharkface appears behind Carolina, takes her Battle Rifle and kicks her onto the ground. Her Magnum also drops from her. She turns to face Sharkface. Epsilon: What the hell?! Sharkface: You're very efficient at administrating pain, Carolina. (kicks away the Magnum as he speaks) But pain is something I've learned to live with. Sharkface throws away Carolina's rifle. It slides a little on the ice, until stopping. Cut to Crash Site Alpha. A Rebel is firing from cover. Fed: Incoming!! (slides into the cover) Rebel: Hey, whoa whoa whoa! What do you think you're doing? Fed: What? Rebel: You go find your own cover! This is mine! Fed: No way! We can share it! Rebel: (stands up) Over my dead body! (a sniper bullet to the head kills him) Fed: (melodically) Irony. Cut to a cloaked Locus reloading his sniper rifle. Tower 2 Pirate: (over radio) Tower 2 here. We're picking up enemy aircraft on our radar. Looks like they're staying out of range. Locus: Hold position. By the time reinforcements arrive (cut to view from Locus' sniper scope viewing the battlefield) there'll be noone left for them to save. (starts aiming for Jensen and Palomo shooting from behind a boulder) Washington: (over radio) You really should've killed when you had the chance, Locus. Tower 2 Pirate: Who's that? Washington: (over radio) I know you can hear me. I made sure this was broadcasting on all open channels. Locus: (walks toward the cliff face of his sniper nest) Reckless behavior, even for you. Washington: (over radio) I guess I'm just full of disappointments. You know, I've been thinking about the last time we met. The questions you asked me. Locus: We're past the point of talk, Agent Washington. Goodbye. Washington: (over radio) I'm at the southwest side of the crash site. (Locus looks through the scope and suddenly sees Wash's helmet pop up from behind cover) You still don't feel like talking? Locus: (shoots) No. Cut to Washington picking up his helmet, which was attached to the end of his Battle Rifle. He puts the helmet on. Washington: Please tell me you caught the vapor trail on that shot. Cut to Smith and Bitters behind cover, watching over the situation. Washington: (over radio) He's not gonna fall for the same trick twice. Bitters: Oh, we got him. Smith: (he and Bitters stand up) Open fire! The two start to shoot, until they hit Locus, disarming him and decloaking him as well. Locus runs down from his sniping spot to cover. Bitters: Woohoo! Eat a dick, you Predator knock-off! Smith: Jensen, status report. Cut to Jensen and Palomo at the engines. Palomo is providing cover fire for Jensen. Jensen: Engines all set and ready for smokescreen. Thanks for the cover, guys! Palomo: Hey, what about me? Jensen: You would've made an excellent human shield, Palomo. Palomo: Thank you. Cut to Kimball and the Reds inside the ship wreck. Washington: (over radio) You guys get that? Sarge: Loud and clear! Kimball: (to Reds) You sure this will work? Simmons: Oh god, no! Grif: Well, it's better than getting shot I guess. ...Or is it? Wait, what happens if this doesn't work? Simmons: (nonchalant) We explode. Kimball: (sarcastically) Great. (walks towards a group of Feds and Rebels firing) Everybody listen up! (the soldiers cease fire and turn to Kimball) We're making our move! Cut to the outside of the ship. The engine releases a large smokesceen, shrouding the entire battlefield in smoke. Locus regroups with two space pirates firing their weapons. Locus: Form a perimeter, and hold the line. Cut to two pirates looking aimlessly within the smoke. Space Pirate 1: God damn it, I can't see shit. A Warthog with Sarge, Simmons, and Grif appears out of the smoke... in slow motion. They hit three Space Pirates, with a Rocket Hog and another Warthog following them. Sarge: Life finds a way! Cut to Locus accompanied by two space pirates. Space Pirate 2: They broke through the line, sir! Should we follow? Short pause Locus: No. Their reinforcements will be waiting. Stand down. Washington: ''(over radio)'' All that time we were with the Feds, I knew you were watching me, making sure I wasn't a threat. Cut to Wash sitting in the shotgun seat of a fleeing warthog, speaking to Locus via radio. Washington: Which was why I took the time to watch you. You know, you might see our similarities, Locus. Cut back to Locus. Washington: (over radio) But you still can't see that between the two of us, that I'm the soldier, and you're just a killer. Locus: (to Space Pirate 2) I need a vehicle. Cut to Doc pummeling Tucker at the Eastern Mountain Range. Dr. Grey and Caboose are seen behind them. Tucker yells "Ow!" after every one of Doc's punches. Doc still speaks in Omega's voice. Doc: And take this! And that! And then take two of this! And call my other personality in the morning! (laughs maniacally) Dr. Grey: (to Caboose) And you say he's a... medic? Caboose: Yep. And a pacifier. Tucker: (while being punched by Doc) Pacifist. (continues saying "Ow" as Doc punches him) Caboose: '(''to Dr. Grey) Yeah, but sometimes he gets really weird and calls himself "O'Malley" and tries to destroy the world. Yeah it's like an inside joke. '''Dr. Grey: You are, without question, the most fascinating group of individuals I have ever had the pleasure of meeting! Tucker: (yelling in pain) I'M DYING!! (yells in pain) Dr. Grey: Oh, great! Dr. Grey rushes towards Doc and knocks him off of Tucker. Doc: Ugh!! The back of my head! Tucker: (gets up) Ugh! You couldn't have done that any sooner?! Grey: Oh calm down. You've got a medic to patch you up later. Tucker: Calm down? Calm down?! Carolina and Church are gone, Doyle is still missing and now we've got Dr. Evil ready to beat us to death as soon as he wakes up!! So if we don't find this stupid sword and get out of here in the next five minutes, (screams) I'm going to have a god damn heart attack!!! Caboose: (turning to his right) Oh well, maybe those guys have seen it. Cut to the two Pirates that were shooting at them earlier. One of them reloads his rifle. Tucker: Oh, give me a fucking break!!! The Pirates prepare to fire, but are suddenly shot from behind by Donut and Lopez. Donut: Boo-yah! Consider yourselves penetrated! Lopez: Creo que quisiste decir perforados.[I think you meant perforated.] Donut: Thanks, Lopez! I do live la vida loca. Grey: Well, there you go. Tucker: I honestly don't know if this is better or worse. Grey: You all go find General Doyle. I'll stay here and make sure your medic friend is okay. Tucker: Sounds good. (walks away) Come on, let's go! Caboose and Lopez go with Tucker, Donut meanwhile spots Doc lying on the ground. Donut: Hey, is that Doc? Tucker: (off screen) Yep! Donut: Huh, feels like I haven't seen him in ages! Weird. (follows the others) Cut back to Sharkface and Carolina fighting. Sharkface makes a roundhouse kick, but Carolina ducks under his leg. When he turns around, she rapidly punches him in quick succession, but Sharkface blocks all three punches. She then jumps and punches him in the head, ending the combo. Sharkface reels from the punch, but quickly gets back to Carolina. Carolina then spins, ramming her arms into him, but he blocks the volley with his arm and then elbows her in the face. Carolina makes a flying reverse roundhouse kick, but Sharkface ducks and punts her away. He then rams his arm into her, but Carolina twists it around, smacks Sharkface in the throat, grabs the other arm, elbows his face and then twists his arm, audibly dislocating it, ending with a kick in the back sending Sharkface on the ground. Sharkface also loses his Assault Rifle in the process. Carolina: Epsilon, BioScan. Epsilon: (voice only) Shoulder's dislocated. Guy's a pincushion, he's got plates and staples all over his body. Carolina: Weak points? Epsilon: (voice only) More like reinforcements. Sharkface is slowly trying to get up amidst Church's scan. By now, he's back up. Sharkface: (stands up) You Freelancers love your gadgets. But it's a step in the right direction (audibly relocates his shoulder back into its socket) Carolina: Who are you? Sharkface: Your past come back to haunt you. Carolina lunges at him, but he preemptively kicks her leg down and punches her in the head. He follows up with ramming his fist on her shoulder, a punch to the chest and a backhanded punch to the face and a follow-up straight punch also to her face. He tries punching her again, but Carolina blocks the punch with her arms crossed. Carolina: What did I'' ever do to ''you?! Sharkface: You still don't know? Carolina tries twisting his arms, but Sharkface grabs her by the neck. Sharkface: Let me jog your memory. A hiss is heard, then something pops out from under Sharkface's gauntlet: a miniature flamethrower, which activates; Carolina dodges, with it narrowly missing Carolina's head. Sharkface kicks her in the gut, pushing her away. Sharkface: You're gonna burn for what you did to me, Carolina! Carolina: You were at the vault the day of the heist. Part of the Resistance. Epsilon: (voice only) He was what?! Sharkface: That's right! So now you understand why you have to die. (activates the flamethrower in his other gauntlet) Sharkface lashes out with his arm, sending a wave of flame, but Carolina locks his arm and jams the flamethrower, stopping it from firing. He tries to fry her with the other arm, but she blocks it the same way. Sharkface then attempts to lock in a swift punch but Carolina blocks it and rams her wrist into Sharkface's head. Sharkface lashes out again and attempts to incinerate Carolina, but she locks his flamethrower shut, shoves her foot onto Sharkface's chest and kicks him away onto the frozen lake, performing a back flip in the process. As Sharkface plops onto the center of the lake Carolina jumps on top of him, slightly cracking the ice, and delivers a quick punch. Sharkface then elbows the ice, causing it to crack more. Carolina delivers another punch and Sharkface elbows the ice again, cracking it further. The sound of the crack heightens, alerting Carolina, who looks around and notices more cracks forming. Sharkface then uses both elbows to fully crack the lake, causing him to fall into the tunnel below. Carolina catches the edge of the lake but Sharkface pulls out a grappling hook and connects it to Carolina's ankle. Epsilon: (voice only) What the fuck is with this guy?! Carolina tries to pull herself back up but is pulled down into the cave, hitting a few cliffs on her way down. Carolina and Sharkface then slide around inside the cave, with Carolina managing to disconnect the grappling hook from her ankle. She then jumps on top of Sharkface, smacks the grappler out of his hand and begins to punch to him. As the two slide towards a pillar, Carolina hops off of Sharkface and the two proceed to dodge several pillars scattered around them. Sharkface pulls out his pistol and fires at Carolina, but the bullets deflect on the pillars. He then kicks himself off of a pillar in order to get closer to Carolina. The two are then seen side by side, in which Sharkface fires at Carolina, but realizes he is out of bullets. Sharkface: Huh? Carolina then slide-smashes into Sharkface, slowing down his momentum. She then begins sliding her way closer to the exit. Carolina: Epsilon, I need armor enhancements! Epsilon: (voice only) Which one? Carolina looks back, Sharkface is right behind her. Sharkface finally reloads his pistol. Carolina: (off screen) All of them! Sharkface fires at Carolina again. Carolina slides out of the cave and activates her bubble shield while in midair, with the bullets ricocheting off the shield. Carolina then deactivates her shield just before landing on the ground below. She then activates her adaptive camoflauge and jumps towards the cave exit using her speed boost, just as Sharkface is exiting. She catches Sharkface in midair and smashes him into the mountain wall, trapping him. She punches him but Sharkface kicks her off. Carolina hits the ground. Epsilon: (appears next to Carolina) Carolina, you okay? Carolina: (slowly stands up) Just run the Healing Unit. Epsilon: That's a lot for me to handle! Carolina: We've almost got him! The two look back at Sharkface, who manages to free himself from the wall. He lands onto the ground below across from Carolina and Epsilon. Sharkface: No, this where I get you. Sharkface pulls out two frag grenades, clips them, and tosses them high into the air. He then gets in ready position, throws back his arms and pulls out his flamethrowers from his wrist plates. Epsilon: Oh, you've gotta be fucking kidding me. The two frags explode above, causing an avalanche. Sharkface activates his flamethrowers and propels himself straight towards Carolina. Epsilon: RUN!! (disappears) Carolina dashes off down the mountain. She looks back; Sharkface is gaining on her. Carolina: Gotta go faster! Epsilon: (voice only) We're running out of mountain! Carolina: What?! Epsilon: (voice only) Drop coming, but if you jump, there's a lake at the bottom. Carolina: No, we can do it! We hit him again and end this! Carolina spins around and readies herself for the approaching Sharkface. Epsilon: (voice only) Wait! STOP!! Time freezes. Epsilon appears next to a "motionless" Carolina. Epsilon: Theta, send all power to her legs and stabilizers! Epsilon-Theta: (appears, clutching his head) I'm trying! Epsilon-Delta then appears on command. Epsilon: Delta, prioritize the- Delta's avatar begins to flicker and distort. Epsilon: Delta? Delta's avatar continues to flicker, until it shatters. Epsilon-Theta: (off screen) It's too much! Epsilon turns to face Theta. Theta too is distorted. Epsilon-Theta: What do we do?! (his image distorts and then Theta's avatar shatters too) Epsilon looks over the situation, helpless. His image flickering and distorting. Epsilon: ...I don't know. Epsilon distorts a little more and then his avatar shatters too. Carolina's armor equipment completely shuts down. Time speeds back up to normal. Carolina trips, tumbles and slides, roaring, and then falls off the edge of the cliff. She falls through several trees and eventually lands in the forest below the cliff, while rocks fall all around her. When it's all over, Sharkface looks down from the cliff, then turns around and walks away. Gallery Twitter RvB S13 Promo 2.jpg Twitter RvB S13 Promo 1.png Sharkface slides downhill.png Carolina punches Sharkface.png Sharkface is knocked down.png Carolina - Still got it.png Carolina walks away.png Sharkface knocks down Carolina.png Sharkface approaches Carolina.png Sharkface with battle rifle.png Locus sniper view.png Locus looms over Crash Site Alpha.png Wash raises helmet.png Wash grabs helmet.png Wash CG S13E11.png Smith and Bitters S13E11.png Jensen and Palomo in battle.png Reds and Kimball inside shipwreck.png Kimball and Sarge.png Kimball orders men.png Smokescreen released.png Locus orders pirates.png Reds fly out of smoke.png Wash rides shotgun.png Pirates ambush Blues and Grey.png Pirates aim Battle Rifles.png Donut and Lopez to the rescue.png Carolina and Sharkface fight.png Carolina dislocates Sharkface's arm.png Carolina injures Sharkface.png Sharkface gets up.png Sharkface grabs Carolina.png Carolina vs Sharkface 2.png Carolina vs Sharkface slow-mo.png Sharkface falls.png Sharkface uses grappling hook.png Carolina activates shield in midair.png Carolina activates adaptive camo.png Carolina vs Sharkface 4.png Carolina vs Sharkface 5.png Sharkface stuck in ice.png Carolina and Epsilon S13E11.png Sharkface holds grenades.png Sharkface breaks free.png Sharkface gets ready.png Sharkface gets fired up.png Sharkface flies forward.png Carolina stops.png Epsilon helps out.png Epsilon-Theta struggling.png Delta crashes.png Delta glitches out.png Theta - What do we do.png Theta glitches out.png Epsilon glitches out.png Epsilon - I don't know.png Epsilon dematerializes.png Carolina slides off.png Carolina falls S13.png Sharkface atop the cliff.png Trivia *Sharkface apparently has miniature flamethrowers installed in his armor's gauntlets, a nod to his old flamethrower. He also appears to have a grappling hook like the one Carolina once had. **Also the way he propels himself through the snow using his flamethrowers could look similarly to when Fire Lord Ozai uses firebending to propel himself through the air in the final two episodes of Avatar: The Last Airbender. *This is the first episode of the series to have its own trailer. *The title refers to the phrase "Revenge is a dish best served cold." **This references Sharkface's want for revenge against the Freelancers, and the area where he fights Carolina. *Carolina falling off a snow cliff is a reference to when the Meta threw her off one in Party Crasher. *Caboose saying that Doc is a pacifier is a reference to Everything Old is New Again, when he made a similar statement. *Epsilon's statement, "What the fuck is with this guy?!", regarding Sharkface is a reference to Washington's statement when first meeting Sharkface in The Sarcophagus. *Bitters references the Predator franchise when he calls Locus a "Predator knock-off." *Donut references the Ricky Martin song "Livin La Vida Loca" when he says, "I do live la vida loca." *Doc uses Simmons' "The back of my head" gag when Dr. Grey knocks him down. *The Reds flying their Warthog at the Space Pirates resembles Grif doing the same to Wash back at Valhalla in Revelation. **This is also a reference to Sarge's slow motion car crash idea brought up in the previous episode. *Wash telling Locus that he is a killer is a reference to his lecture to the latter in Fed vs. New. *Tucker calls Doc Dr. Evil, a reference to the main villain of Austin Powers. *Kimball is seen holding a Battle Rifle while she is with the Reds, but is later seen holding her normal DMR when she talks to her men in the following shot. *This is the second time Wash is seen without his helmet and his face being left unseen. The first time was in What's the "I" Stand For? Unlike the previous time however, there is no glimpse of his unhelmeted head. *Bitters being able to shoot at Locus from a decent length could be a reference to his improved aim in Capital Assets. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 13